


Grumpy Beginnings

by DanceWithMyWife



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMyWife/pseuds/DanceWithMyWife
Summary: Season 6 AU. Jisbon are together (finally!). Cho cares and Fisher is confused. Jisbon play matchmakers and Jane has another brilliant plan (spoiler! it contains singing...)
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Kim Fischer, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first story. I had a dream a few days ago so I tried to write it. It was supposed to be a one shot, but when I started writing, I just couldn´t stop and I finished at +6K words so I divided it into chapters :D.

This is a Jisbon and Fishball (Fisher and Cho) stoy. Now I don't know how many people actually ship Fisher and Cho (I know there´s some people but I don't know how many), so I don´t know how you will feel about this story. It's mostly Jisbon but more Fishball at the end ;).

It's mostly AU and maybe a little OOC (it was a dream after all), but I´m very satisfied with it, so I hope you´ll like it.

English is not my mother tongue so there will definitely be some mistakes, I know for sure that not all the commas are in the right place, so I apologize for that.

The story takes place in mid season 6, Pike and Lisbon had maybe 4 dates but nothing serious and then he moved to DC.

Disclaimer: I don´t own them or the songs in this story.

Hope you enjoy!

It has been a long week, endless paperwork and cases but it was finally Friday night and the last case was closed.

Teresa Lisbon shut down her computer with a sigh and collected her stuff, ready to get out of here.

"Ready to go?" Patrick Jane, FBI consultant and her partner, also her boyfriend for the past couple of weeks, asked her.

"Yes, jeez I feel like I´ve gone partly blind thanks to the computer. My eyes are burning," she said and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"It was an interesting week, huh?" Jane asked as he remembered all the cases they got since Monday morning.

"It sure has been, I´m ready to go home and relax, maybe take a long bath and watch a movie..." as she was continuing her loud thinking, Special Agent Kim Fisher appeared in front of them. "Oh, you´re headed home?" She asked.

"Yes, please don´t tell me there was another murder," she pleaded.

"No, Gosh no. I don't think I would be able to make it. This week really took all my energy, I´m so tired," she said and rubbed her eyes.

"I was just coming to ask If you want to join us for drinks, Waylie said he's not feeling well so it's just me and Cho, we could use some company if you two are up for it?" She asked hopefully.

The truth was that she didn't want to go somewhere alone with Cho, ever since she got shot and got her ribs bruised two weeks ago, he was acting different, he didn't let her chase suspects, didn´t let her do any action, treated her like she may break any minute. It was sweet, but she was confused. Was it just because she's his colleague and he cares for her? That he got scared because his partner was in danger? Would he react like this if it happened to anyone else? Was it something different?

Truth be told, she noticed some kind of tension between them, not a bad kind of tension per se, but some kind of spark ever since they got into a little disagreement over the case where Jane disappeared in Brooklyn, they snapped at each other but she could see something in his expression, the man was the definition of a poker face but she saw something in his eyes...a flicker of some kind. Since then she always felt something when they were alone in the car or catching a suspect. Maybe she was just making things up, maybe it was because she was lonely, she hasn't had a proper relationship in years. Yes, it's just all in my head, she told herself.

"Ooh, I get it. You don't want to drink alone with Cho, because you´re scared that you´ll get drunk and do something that would destroy your friendship," Jane said with a smirk.

"Ex...excuse me?" She asked, cheeks getting red. She definitely wasn't scared that she would get drunk and destroy their friendship. Friendship?. Were the friends? They were colleagues for sure but she wasn't sure if they were friends. They were definitely...something.

"Why would I get drunk and do something? And with Cho? Please," she hoped he didn't hear her heartbeat through her voice.

"Oh please, don't act like nothing is going on between you two. It's quite obvious. At least to me, because Lisbon here is quite oblivious when it comes to these things," Jane said and looked at Lisbon with a smile.

"Excuse me? I'm not oblivious," Lisbon said and threw a death glare towards him.

"Oh come on, really? You were the last to find out that Grace and Wayne were together, even though they were quite obvious," Jane said and raised his eyebrows. His smile was clear through his voice.

"That...that's...ugh that´s not fair!" She huffed. But it was better when I didn't know, at least I didn't have to separate them that soon," she said. She was still angry at the CBI´s policy.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, dear," he said.

"But anyway, let's get back to our current problem with Fisher and Cho…" Jane said and turned to Kim.

"There´s no problem with me and Cho!" She said, hoping that no one was listening to their conversation. "I was just simply asking if you'd like to join us for some drinks after this hellish week," she said, getting frustrated.

"Okay, we will get back to it later. Now I have a better idea, why don't we go to a karaoke club? Let's have some fun."

"Karaoke Jane? Really," Lisbon asked, her eyebrows raised. Kim had a similar reaction.

"Sure why not? I heard you singing in the shower several times, you´ve got a lovely voice and I'm sure Fisher here can sing quite well too. I'm sure she will make a good impression on Cho," Jane said. Both Lisbon and Fisher were flushed but for different reasons.

"You heard me singing in the shower? How many times?" Lisbon asked embarrassed.

"Well dear, I´m not sure if you realize it but you're quite loud when you're singing. I'm sure some of your neighbors heard you a couple of times when you left the bathroom window open," he said and laughed when he saw her horrified expression. He loved to embarrass her and make her blush.

Next to her, Kim stood with the same horrified expression. "Wh...uh...why would I want to make a good impression on him?" She asked with a high note that didn't go unnoticed to any of them. "Also, why would he even care if I can sing or not?"

"Why, because you´re attracted to him and he's quite fond of you as well," Jane said casually.

Kim felt like she was going to have a heart attack soon with the speed in which her heart was beating. The panic was clearly visible on her face because Lisbon was looking at her like she was ready to call an ambulance.

Lisbon saved her from replying by saying something to Jane. Thank God, because I don´t know if I would be able to form a sentence in this condition. She thought.

Whatever Lisbon said to him must´ve worked because the next thing Jane said was, "Okay, we will figure something out at the bar. Let's get Cho and let's go have some fun!" He said with an excited expression and made his way to find Cho. Lisbon glanced at her once more and went after Jane, who already found Cho and was standing next to the elevator.

Oh my, I just wanted to have a relaxing night. Should've just gone with Cho alone, it sure would´ve been less stressful. She thought to herself as she made her way to the elevator.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was maybe boring a little but I primise there´s more action in the other chapters! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here´s the second chapter of the story. It´s a little shorter than the first but more interesting I think :).

Enjoy!

They finally got to the club two hours later. - Jane made them all go home and change, claiming that they can't have fun in office clothes smelling like crime scenes and interrogating rooms.

To his request, everyone went with casual. Lisbon wore an A-Line black skirt and a tight green long sleeved shirt that made her forest green eyes pop. She ended it with casual black a white sneakers. Kim was wearing a casual tight black dress that went above her knees, but not too short, she too was wearing similar black and white converse shoes.

"Well, I see that the fashion sense runs in the FBI," Jane said, pointing at their shoes.

"Well what did you expect us to wear? Boots would´t go with a skirt and I sure as hell won't wear flats," Lisbon said and crossed her arms.

"Yes, exactly and I really don't want to wear heels, I wear them enough in the office and my feet are killing me," Kim added and she too, crossed her arms and looked at Jane, eyebrows raised.

Jane, dressed in his trademark suit, looked at the two agents glaring at him and turned to Cho, who was wearing jeans and a shirt. His muscles were visible. "C´mon Cho, help me out here," he said and took a step towards him.

Cho, who was not so subtly checking Kim out the minute he laid his eyes on her, even Lisbon noticed. Said "No," with his usual poker face and made his way to the bar. I need to have a few shots in my system If I'm planning to survive the evening looking at Fisher´s legs. He thought to himself as he ordered his first shot.

"Looks like you lost this round, loverboy," Kim said and made her way to the bar, her thoughts similar to Cho´s. Godness, why does he have to wear such a tight shirt? His muscles aren't that visible in the shirts he wears at work. She took a deep breath and continued her way to Cho and his tight shirt.

Jane, having witnessed the whole thing, and probably reading their thoughts through their body language, smiled devilishly. "Show time," he said and turned to Lisbon, who was looking at him, one eyebrow raised. She looked really good, despite him making fun of her fashion sense, the shoes really matched her casual outfit. Without her boots she was shorter. She looked younger, more at ease. She was adorable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Because you're adorable," he said with a smile, his smile got wider when she glared at him. Great, now she looks cute too. He didn't have a choice, he had to kiss her. So he did. It was meant to be a peck, they were in public after all. But he didn't get a chance to kiss her properly all day, so he deepened it. She didn't seem to mind anyway. After a few minutes they pulled away. She was flushed, he was affected too. Shame that they were in a club.

"Come on Romeo, let's get a booth before those two pass out drinking those shots," she said and made her way further to the club.

She was right, as soon they got to Fisher and Cho, they saw a few empty shot glasses and a very flushed Kim next to a very uncomfortable Cho.

"Everything okay guys?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Kim said quickly, very quickly with a high tone.

"Sure," Cho replied, even uncomfortable, he was wearing his classic poker face expression.

"Ookay...well, we found a booth. Let's get comfortable. And order some water…" Lisbon said, she knew that if they don't sober up a little it will end just like Jane predicted in the office.

They sat down in the booth, Kim went first, Lisbon and Jane next to her and Cho as the last. A good idea probably. Fisher and Cho ordered water and Jane ordered him and Lisbon some drinks. No shots for us tonight, at least someone has to be a little sober tonight. Lisbon thought.

I hope you enjoyed! More action coming soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here´s the new chapter, they´re finally singing in this one. Now I know that Emily (the actress who plays Fisher) sings amazingly, so naturally Kim would be great if something like this actually happened. I would like to think that Lisbon would be great too, and Jane is perfect in everything! And it would be hilarious if Cho could sing as well! Remember, this was a dream, so everything is possible! :D

Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters or songs in this chapter!

Enjoy!

About half an hour after they sat down, Fisher and Cho started to sober up, but there was still a little awkwardness between them. Jane, feeling the awkwardness too, stood up and made his way to the stage next to the karaoke equipment.

He tapped the mic. "Good evening everyone. I´m Patrick and I came here with my friends to have some fun and to sing karaoke, but since I came here, I haven't heard any singing so we have to change it. Am I right?!"

A collective "Yeah!" was heard from the crowd and Jane smiled. Showtime.

"Okay so I see that everybody, including my friends is shy, I´m going to start with the first song. Now I´m not a singer so bear with me," he said and everybody laughed.

He was really born to be on the stage. Lisbon thought as she smiled at her boyfriend who was seemingly having fun.

He chose a song and the DJ began to play.

We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

Woah. Lisbon thought as he began to sing. He was joking that he wasn't a singer but he was actually really, really good. Kim seemingly thought the same, as she looked at Lisbon with awe on her face. Even Cho raised his brows in surprise, still sporting his trademark poker face.

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

He continued to sing, even danced a little. Always the showman. Lisbon thought as she smiled at him. Falling a little bit more in love with her idiot.

He finished and bowed. A collective applause was heard in the bar. Even Cho clapped, now sporting a little smile on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said, a big smile on his face. "Now that I've shown you how it's done…" There were a few laughs in the crowd "Please let me invite my partner and girlfriend on the stage! Teresa dear, come on! Show the crowd your skills!" Jane said and the crown clapped.

Lisbon, not being used to the spotlight, blushed a little as she made her way to Jane.

"Did you choose a song?" Jane asked. She was glad that he stayed there with her and did the most talking.

She nodded "Yeah, it´s Listen To Your Heart by Roxette," She said and heard more clapping from the crowd. Wow, this crowd is wild this evening. She thought and she smiled a little. Here goes nothing. She thought as Jane left and the song began.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

You've built a love but that love falls apart

Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark

She started, her voice a little shaky, but as she saw Jane´s smile and Kim´s awe, she began to feel more confident and continued with a more steady voice.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

She finished and the crowd went wild, a few people including her friends even stood up. Jane and Kim even whistled. Cho was now sporting a bigger smile as he clapped. Lisbon, feeling shy again because of the spotlight blushed a little and quickly left the stage. Back at the booth, Jane stood up and hugged her. "Wow, you were amazing!" He said and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she said shyly. Jane then went back to the stage.

"Wow girl, I didn't know you had it in you," Kim joked as Lisbon sat down.

"She's right, you were great," Cho added.

"Thank you guys, really," Lisbon said happily.

"And that was my girlfriend! Wasn´t she amazing?" Jane asked and the crown applauded again. Lisbon was quite pleased with the reaction her singing got.

"...next, we have my good friend and partner, Kim. Come on! Let's show your talent," Jane said as he waved at Fisher.

"Oh dear, here we go…" Fisher said as she rose from the booth. Lisbon gave her a sympathetic smile and Cho was ignoring her, looking at his drink. Aw, he thinks he's subtle, trying not to look too excited on hearing her sing. Lisbon thought with a smile. She really hoped that Jane´s plan would work, she really wanted both of them to be happy and it would be great if they got together.

"Okay Kim, what will you sing to us tonight?" The crown chuckled as Jane asked her.

She smiled a little. Nervousness clear on her face "I´m gonna sing Try by P!nk."

"Woah, that´s a strong song, well good luck then," Jane smiled and left the stage.

Fisher took a deep breath. She looked at the crowd and her eyes met Cho´s for a second. She looked away quickly. Great, now I´m gonna be even more nervous. She said and took another deep breath. Then the song began.

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing

How it's all turned to lies

Sometimes I think that it's better,

To never ask why

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

She gave it her best, and then it was over. The crowd went wide. Applauses, whistles. Jane and Lisbon stood as they clapped. She looked at Cho, he was shocked, eyes wide but he wasn't standing, he wasn't even clapping. She was a little disappointed. She didn't expect him to gather her in his arms and tell her she's amazing. But she expected at least an applause. Then, he got out of his daze, and stood up. Stood up and started clapping and whistling. She thought that she´s gonna faint from shock. Even Jane and Lisbon looked at him surprised.

Kim thanked the crowd and left the stage. At the booth Lisbon and Jane jumped to congratulate her "Well, you were better than I thought," Jane joked good humoredly.

She laughed "Thank you, you were fine too," she joked back. Lisbon was next, "Oh my God! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing that good!" She told her excitedly and hugged her. It's good to have a good friend. She thought as she hugged her back.

When they broke apart, she looked at Cho, he had a blank expression and when she thought he won´t say anything, he opened his mouth.

"That...uh...that that was really great, you were great," he said and cleared his throat. Never seen him so flustered before, she looked down and blushed. "Thank you, it means a lot," she said. Cho just smiled and sat back down. When Kim looked back at Lisbon, she was smirking but didn't say anything and sat down too.

"Okay guys! Three down, one more to go!" Jane said as he once again went to the stage. "Now please, welcome my best buddy, Cho!"

Lisbon and Kim laughed at the glare Cho threw at Jane. Jane´s teasing was priceless. Cho stood up and Lisbon could hear as Fisher took a deep breath. Well, well, well, someone is nervous. She smirked at her friend.

"Okay Cho, what song did you choose today?" Jane asked and pointed the mic at Cho´s face.

"I'm gonna sing Iris by Goo Goo Dolls," he said. Lisbon and Fisher looked at each other. Woah. That sure wasn't something they would've guessed. Even Jane looked surprised. "Well, okay then. Good luck man," Jane said and gave him the mic. He came to the booth and sat down. Surprise still written on his face.

Then he began to sing and all three of them sat in shock.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

"Oh, my God," Lisbon said as she watched. Mesmerized by his voice. "I think I'm gonna cry," Fisher added as she already felt the tears in her eyes.

Jane too, was shocked and didn't even react to their talking.

By the time the song ended, Kim was full on crying, Lisbon had goosebumps, and Jane´s mouth was open. The whole bar was quiet for a few seconds and erupted. Applauses and standing ovations replaced the silence and for a few seconds, nothing else could be heard, just clapping and whistling. Cho looked around and at his friends and smiled. He was a little touched when he saw Fisher wipe her tears away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here´s the next chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don´t own the songs in this chapter!

Enjoy! :)

"That was amazing!" Jane and Lisbon said at once as he sat down. Big smiles on their faces. "Thanks guys," said Cho. He was smiling too.

Everyone looked at Fisher as she sniffed a little "That...that was...wow," It was all she managed to say. She then blushed and looked down, embarrassed that she was caught crying. "Thank you," Cho said quietly and looked down too. Lisbon and Jane looked at each other and smiled. It was going well.

There was a girl who went on the stage this time, so the gang could take a break.

"Well, I´m going to get us some drinks, any requests?" Jane asked. Lisbon knew his plan and played along.

"I'm going to help you," she said as the rest placed their orders. "Excellent, let's go," he said and took her hand as they made their way to the bar, leaving the still blushing lovebirds alone.

"Looks like your plan is going well," Lisbon said as they got to the bar and looked at the booth. Cho and Kim were making a small talk, occasionally looking shyly down or away.

"It sure is, but it's going slowly. They need a little push," Jane said as he ordered the drinks. His brilliant mind working.

"Well, how do you want to do it?" Lisbon asked. Wondering what a great plan her boyfriend came up with.

"I got it!" He said. Giving her a big grin and then kissed her. He pulled away, gave her a wink and went back to the booth. She smiled. Happy that at least they got their shit together.

By the time they got the drinks and came back, three people already sang, so Jane made his way to the stage once again. New plan in his head.

"Hi guys, I´m back. I'm sure you all missed me," he joked and the people chuckled.

"I got an idea to challenge my friends and decided that this time, I´m gonna choose which song they have to sing."

Uh oh were the words that the three agents thought as soon as they heard Jane´s plan. This is gonna be interesting. Lisbon thought as they all looked at each other.

"But first…" Jane continued "I´m gonna ask my partner to choose me a song, since I play fair," he said and winked. Lisbon snorted at that. Yeah, sure, play and fair in one sentence sure sounds like you. She thought, but she was excited that he allowed her to choose him a song.

She already came up with a song as she made her way to him. It wasn't anything special but she liked that song and wanted to hear him sing it.

"Well dear, what is your request for me?" He asked with a smile. She could tell that he was excited too and that made her smile.

"I chose Where Would We Be Now by Good Charlotte," she said and there were a few cheers in the crowd. It was a favorite for a few people too it seemed.

"Thank you my dear," Jane said and kissed her cheek. She went back to sit with a smile on her face.

The DJ began to play again.

I smile, you laugh, I look away

I sigh, you ask me why, I say,

It's ok and I am just feeling down

Your hand on mine I hear the words

If only love had found us first, our lives they would be different

Halfway through the song, Jane looked at her and smiled. Lisbon, who was smiling already, smiled wider as he continued to sing to her.

Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first

Where would you do now darlin', if I said these simple words

I'll wait

I'll wait, as long as you want

The song ended and she was embarrassed to confess that there were small tears at the corner of her eyes. Looks like Fisher isn't the only one affected by a man singing.

She knew that it was her turn to sing and anxiously waited for Jane´s request.

"Okay my dear. My request for you is Who Knew by P!nk." She let out a breath. Okay, this isn´t so bad.

She took the mic and began to sing.

You took my hand

You showed me how…

She finished and there were applauses again. She smiled and went to sit.

It was Kim´s turn. Lisbon was curious about Jane´s plan. But when he said the name of the song, she knew what he was up to.

"Okay Kim, your song is going do beee...Hold The Line by Toto." Lisbon knew, from the way Fisher looked at Jane, she too, realized his intentions.

She took the mic and immediately looked at Cho.

It's not in the way that you hold me

It's not in the way you say you care…

Hold the line

Love isn't always on time...

She finished and both Lisbon and Jane looked at Cho. He had a blank expression but there was something in his eyes. It was his turn and as Kim sat down she was anxiously waiting for his choice. Lisbon watched as Kim´s eyes became wide when she heard Jane´s request. Lisbon too whipped her head to the stage and looked shocked. Oh crap, this is gonna be interesting. She thought.

Lisbon took a deep breath and waited for Cho to start singing.

'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far

Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart

Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor

And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for

'Cause trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

Only makes me love you more

By the time Cho was singing the chorus, Kim was shaking with tears on her cheeks and by the looks of it, Cho wasn´t in a better condition.

He finished and went to sit. Nobody said anything. They were just sitting and not even looking at each other. Finally, Jane stood up and went up the stage.

"Well, this was great. Now it's time for my second challenge. Duets!" He said and the crowd cheered.

"Now, I´m asking my dearest to join me on the stage so we can show them how it's done!" The crowd cheered and she was trying to smile despite her shock from Cho´s song.

When they finished, Jane called Fisher up the stage, so she could sing her duet with Lisbon. It eased their stress and shock and by the end they were both laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it so far, let me know what you think. :)

I don´t own the characters or the songs.

Enjoy!

It was Jane´s and Cho´s turn and it was a whole comedy. Jane was all energic and goofing around while Cho was just singing and glaring at him.

Then all hell broke loose, it was turn for Kim and Cho´s duet. Jane chose Just a Dream by Nelly, but the slower version. By the end both were shaking and holding back tears. It was painful to watch, but Lisbon trusted Jane and his plan.

When it was over, Kim excused herself and went to the bathroom and Cho went to get a drink. Bingo.

"Well, that was intense," Lisbon said as she and Jane were left alone.

"Oh yeah, it was something for sure," Jane agreed and he took a sip from his drink.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked and bit her lip. He tried to stay serious when he saw that she was worried, but that lip biting drove him crazy.

"Of course it will work. My plans always work," he said and Lisbon snorted. "Yeah right, half of your plans almost got you killed or arrested," she said.

"That's true, but you were always there to save me."

"That may be true," she said and raised her brows "...but I won't be able to save you if Cho decides to kill you."

"He won't decide to kill me, because my brilliant plan will work," he said confidently.

"Mhmm," she smiled and bit her bottom lip again. He couldn't resist this time. Jane leaned down and took her bottom lip to his mouth, his tongue freeing it from her teeth and then kissed her. He said some stupid joke and Lisbon laughed and kissed him again, while both were smiling.

Cho, sitting at the bar, drinking his third shot, witnessed the whole thing and ordered another one. At the same time, Kim came from the bathroom, now feeling a little better. She saw Cho look at someone and then drink a shot, she followed his gaze and looked at her colleagues. They were both laughing and occasionally kissing, they were a definition of a fresh love. She looked at them longingly for a few seconds and decided that she needed a shot...or two, too. She sat next to Cho and ordered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure, I just needed some air," she replied. "But I'm surely not as great as the lovebirds over there," she said, referring to the two partners.

"It's still weird to see them as a couple sometimes," said Cho as he took another shot.

"Yeah…" She said and they were silent for a while, just watching those two.

"Listen, I…" Kim started to say but she didn't get to say another word, because Cho took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was shocked for a few seconds, eyes opened wide, not moving. Then she realized that she wasn't breathing and came back to her senses. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss slowly became passionate and soon, they were engaged in a full make out session, not caring about the audience. They´ve waited long enough.

At the booth a few meters from them, Lisbon was just telling a story, when she glanced at the par and almost let out a squeak.

"Ohh! Jane! Look, look!" She said and pointed at the couple still making out at the bar.

"Ohh, see! I told you my plan will work!" He said happily.

"But what was your next plan? How could you know that they will start kissing? They were pretty shaken up after the singing," Lisbon wondered.

"Easy, I knew that they would look at us and see us kissing and joking around and that they would realize that they want something like that too," Jane said and kissed her cheek.

"Wait, so all the kissing and goofing around was just your plan? You just tricked me into kissing you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, of course not!" Jane said with a huff. "But if you don't believe me, I could kiss you now, my plan already worked after all," Jane said and leaned for a kiss, only to meet with her hand as she pushed him away.

"Nuh uh Romeo, you had your chance. I want to watch those two," Lisbon said and continued to look at them.

"You want to watch them make out? That´s a little creepy don´t you think, dear?" Jane asked and smiled at how cute she looked at that moment, all smiley and happy that her friends finally figured it out.

"Do you think they mind? They're making out at a bar. I'm surely not the only one watching, but at least I know them," she said matter of factly.

By the time they finished bickering, Fisher and Cho finished their passionate embrace and returned to the booth, but wearing embarrassed but happy expressions.

"Oh, hi there guys, did you find out anything interesting at the bar? You´ve been there for quite a long time," Jane teased them.

"Oh, don´t start," Cho replied, but he was smiling.

Meanwhile Lisbon sat next to Kim and nudged her shoulder "That was some kiss, huh?" She asked the agent.

"Oh for sure. I think one of the best first kisses I´ve ever had," Kim replied with a smile, still dazed a little.

Lisbon squealed a little and hugged her friend. "Gosh, I´m so happy it finally happened. What are you gonna do now?" She asked Kim.

"I don´t know. We haven't said a word since we...finished," She blushed and looked down.

"Ookay, so what do you want to do?" She asked again.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But I sure as heck know, that I never want to feel like I felt this whole night. It was a disaster, I thought that I´m going to faint. It was horrible," Kim replied and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, this night was hard on both of you," Lisbon replied. "But everything's going to be okay, you´ll see," she added and smiled.

"I hope you're right," Fisher said and smiled too.

"Alright guys!" Jane exclaimed. "I think we´ve had enough of singing, let's hit the dance floor," he said and made his way to the dance floor, taking Lisbon´s hand and taking her with him.

Fisher and Cho looked at each other and Cho lifted his shoulder "Guess we´re going dancing."

"Yeah, looks like we are," she laughed a little and together they joined their colleagues on the dance floor.

The song that was playing was fast so Lisbon and Jane were naturally goofing around and laughing. The other couple was swaying awkwardly next to them. Then a slow song replaced the fast beat and all of them paused. Jane tugged Lisbon close and started to sway, both used to dance together thanks to their recent dates. Cho and Fisher on the other hand, looked like two teenagers at the prom, dancing as far as possible from each other while still touching.

Then Kim took a deep breath and said "I want what they have," she said, referring to the couple sharing a lovely embrace. Cho looked at them "Yeah," he said and turned to her again.

Fisher took another deep breath and said "I want that, with you," she said and looked at him. They stopped dancing. "Really?" He asked. Expression hopeful.

"Yes. I´d like to try at least," she said and smiled a little.

"I would like that too," He replied. "Really?" She asked, now the one with the hopeful expression.

"Yeah," he replied and smiled. She smiled too. Then, he tugged her close and started to gently sway again. Her head now on his shoulder. As they were slowly turning, Kim and Lisbon´s eyes met, both in the embrace of a person they had feelings for, and smiled at each other. Then it was turn for Jane´s and Cho´s eyes to meet. They both lifted their thumbs to say "good job, we made it".

Both couples continued to dance 'till their feet hurt.

"Thank you guys for the great night," Fisher said as all four were waiting for a cab in front of the club.

"We thank you for inviting us, it was great to finally relax and have fun with friends," Lisbon replied and smiled. "It sure was. And Jane? Thanks for your great plans, that actually worked and no one died or got arrested," teased Cho.

"Oh haha. I don't know what you are talking about. My plans are always good." The group snort that followed amused everyone but Jane.

The cab finally came and all four of them shared it.

Lisbon and Jane got out first and once again thanked them for the great night and made their way to Lisbon´s house. The cab then continued to Fisher´s address.

"I'll be right back" Cho told the cabbie when he stopped in front of Kim´s apartment.

"Thank you for tonight, I had fun. Well, except maybe the whole singing...thing," Kim said and laughed.

"I had fun too, except yeah the whole karaoke thing. But at the end, Jane´s plan worked," Cho replied.

"Yeah," Kim said and rolled her eyes. Jane and his plans.

"I wanted to ask, if you'd like to go out with me sometime next week? Depends on work," Cho asked, heart pounding.

Kim smiled brilliantly "Yes, I would like that. Very much," she replied.

"Okay, great. So we will talk at the office then."

"Yeah, okay," she said.

"Okay then…" Cho said and kissed her cheek. "...Goodnight Kim."

"Goodnight Cho," she replied and opened her door.

Cho returned to the cab and told him his address.

"First date?" The cabbie asked.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious, the shyness and all. Not like the other two who were bickering like an old married couple."

Cho laughed a little "Oh, you have no idea."

"Well, I hope it works out between you two."

"Yeah, me too," Cho replied and smiled as the cab pulled away from her street.

And that´s it! Let me know what you think of this story. I hope you liked it! :)

Here´s the list of the songs that are not named in the story:

Jane´s first song: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley

Cho´s song: Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback

Lisbon and Fisher´s duet: Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle

Jane and Lisbon´s duet: Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado

Jane and Cho´s duet: We Built This City by Starship.


End file.
